Recently, there has been known a circuit board in which an optically transparent pressure-sensitive adhesive compound is held in direct contact with transparent electroconductive interconnects containing indium tin oxide (ITO) (see, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-501767 (PCT)). Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-501767 (PCT) discloses an embodiment in which the surface resistance of the transparent electroconductive interconnects that are stored in a prescribed environment (at a temperature of 60° C. and a relative humidity of 90%) for 30 to 40 days is prevented from increasing by selecting constituent materials of the transparent adhesive.